Descendants Holiday One Shots
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of Descendants holiday one shots.
1. Chapter 1 American Independence Day 2017

HotXbun: Welcome to my collection of Descendants holiday one shots. The first one will be for the Fourth of July.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Firework by Katy Perry.

Chapter 1 American Independence Day

Third Person POV

Mal was at Auradon Prep when she noticed everybody seemed to be getting ready for something.

"Hey Mal", Ben greeted as he walked up to said person.

"Hey Ben", Mal greeted. "What's everybody getting ready for?"

"Oh this", Ben said. "Everybody's getting ready for our family barbecue."

"Family barbecue", Mal asked.

"It's like family day but less fancy", Ben replied.

Mal gulped upon hearing this.

Family Day was not a pleasant experience for her. She did not want a repeat of it.

...

Mal walked into her room and plopped onto her bed.

"You okay", Evie asked.

"Not really", Mal replied. "There's going to be another event like family day..."

"...and you don't want a repeat of last time", Evie finished for me.

"Yep", Mal stated.

"Don't worry about it", Evie reassured. "Things are different now."

"I hope you're right."

...

It was the day of the barbecue and everybody was at said event.

"Hello everybody", Fairy Godmother said into a mic. "And welcome to our family barbecue! I hope everybody has a good time!"

With that everybody cheered.

...

Evie was touching up her make up when Doug ran up to her.

"Evie", he started. "There's going to be a potato sack race. And the winner gets a sack of potatoes!"

Evie gasp in shock.

"That would be perfect for our science project", she stated.

"I know right", Doug stated.

"What are we waiting for then", Evie asked as she shot up. "Let's go!"

...

Evie and Doug were at the starting line for the potato sack race.

Evie looked disgusted by the sack she was wearing.

"This sack is not flattering", she stated.

"Think about it this way", Doug started. "The sooner you get across the finish line, the sooner you get to take off the sack."

"Good thinking", Evie stated.

And with that...the race started!

Everybody gave it their all, but Evie was in the lead!

But just before she could cross the finish line...somebody knocked her down!

She looked at and saw...Chad!

"Oops", he said sarcastically. "Did I bump into you? I am so sorry."

Evie glared at Chad.

"And the winner is...Doug!"

Evie and Chad snapped their heads to the front of the line and saw Doug standing victoriously.

"Ah ha", Evie yelled as she got up and took off the sack. "Take that!"

With that Evie ran up and hugged Doug.

...

Everybody was getting ready for a three legged race.

Mal was paired with Evie.

Jay was paired with Carlos.

Jane was paired with Audrey.

And Lonnie was paired with Chad.

The race started and everybody started walking.

Jay and Carlos were having trouble because of their height difference.

Jane and Audrey were having trouble because they couldn't find a good rhythm.

And Chad was just refusing to listen to Lonnie.

In the end, Mal and Evie won!

"Congratulations girls", Fairy Godmother congratulated. "You girls win a jumprope!"

With that Mal and Evie took the jumprope.

But then, they saw two little girls who looked sad.

Mal and Evie looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

With that Mal gave the girls the jumprope.

"Here you go", she said.

The little girls smile at Mal.

"Thank you", they thanked before running off to play with their new toys.

Fairy Godmother walked up to Mal and Evie.

"Well done girls", she stated. "That was a very good thing to do."

The girls smiled while Chad frowned.

...

Jay and Audrey were walking around when a guy started saying something.

"Does anybody dare play a game of water balloon baseball", a man asked.

"No way", Audrey replied. "I don't want to get my outfit wet."

"Then let me do it babe", Jay said.

"No way", Chad stated. "I'll do it!"

"You're on", Jay stated.

...

Jay and Chad played the game...and ended up tying!

"It looks like you both win", the man stated. "Your prize is a water balloon kit."

Jay and Chad both took their kits and stared each other straight in the eye.

"Water balloon fight!"

...

The boys had a water balloon fight.

But they didn't each other.

Instead, they ended up hitting everything in the garden!

Everybody was talking when Ben ran up to them.

"This is bad", he stated. "Everybody is angry about getting hit with water balloons and they are starting to leave!"

"What", Fairy Godmother yelled is dismay. "But what about the firework show? That was supposed to be the big finish to the night."

Upon hearing this...Mal got and idea.

She started running.

"Mal", Evie yelled. "Where are you going?"

Mal didn't answer. She instead ran onto the stage and started singing 'Fireworks.'

Everybody noticed this and came back.

Mal used her magic to decorate the stage with glow in the dark decorations.

She then used her magic to change her outfit.

Everybody started cheering as she sang the first part of the chorus.

"We should go help Mal", Evie stated.

All the girls looked at the stage.

"Let's do it", they all yelled in union.

With that the girls ran into the stage and Mal used her magic to change their outfits.

"Let's go help out Mal as well", Ben said to Jay and Carlos.

With that the boys ran onto the stage and Mal used her magic to change their outfits.

When the song ended fireworks shot into the air.

Everybody cheered.

This time the VKs didn't ruin a family event.

They saved it.

HotXbun: Yay VKs! Serves you right Chad!


	2. Chapter 2 Women's Day 2017

HotXbun: For those who don't know, today is a public holiday known as Women's Day in South Africa. This one shot will be for that.

Also, I have not watched the second movie yet! So please don't spoil it for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Liv and Maddie or Make it Pop. You should read my Make it Pop fan fiction 'Make it Pop Season 3.'

Chapter 2 Women's Day 2017

Third Person POV

The girls were sitting in the cafeteria watching the Tourney team put a trophy in it's case.

Lonnie sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Lonnie", Jane asked.

"I wish I could be on a Tourney team", Lonnie replied.

"Then why don't you", Mal asked.

Lonnie let out another sad sigh.

"There's just not enough girls into Tourney", she replied.

"There are plenty of girls that want to play tourney", Audrey stated. "Hex. Half the girls on my cheerleading team want to play tourney."

"What", Lonnie asked in shock. "Then why don't they?"

"They've afraid that everybody will make fun of them", Audrey replied.

"So", Mal asked. "Why should other people determine what you do and don't do?"

"You know what", Lonnie said in realization. "You're completely right."

"Of course I am", Mal stated.

"I have an idea", Lonnie stated.

The Next Day

The girls walked onto the tourney field the next day wearing girly tourney uniforms.

Lonnie started talking through a mega phone.

"May I have everyone's attention please", she commanded. "I have come to realize that there are many girls who want to play Tourney. But they are worried that everyone will make fun of them. And you know what? Who cares? If you want to do something! You should do it! Regardless of what other people say!"

With that Lonnie put the megaphone phone down.

"Hit it Mal", she commanded.

With that Mal pressed a button on a boombox and music started playing.

The girls started singing 'Hall of Fame.'

When the song ended everybody cheered.

Ben walked up to the group.

"That was amazing guys", he stated. "You know what? I am going to get to work on starting an all girls Tourney league!"

"And Carlos and I can start the first ever male cheerleading squad to cheer for you guys", Jay added. "Hit it Carlos!"

With that Carlos pressed a button on the boombox and started dancing.

HotXbun: (Laughing) What a funny way to end this one shot.

I was thinking about doing a sequel one shot about the male cheerleading squad. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween 2017

HotXbun: This one is for Halloween.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or The Smurfs.

Chapter 3 Halloween 2017

Mal's POV

Evie and I were sitting under a tree when Jay, Carlos and Dizzy ran up to us.

"Guys", Carlos started. "We just found out something terrible!"

Evie gasped upon hearing this.

"My favourite makeup store stopped selling the apple flavoured lipgloss I like so much", she asked.

"No", Carlos replied.

Then I gasped.

"Did they stop selling the strawberry flavoured one I like", I asked.

"Since when do you care about lipgloss", Carlos asked.

"I don't", I replied. "But I do care about strawberries."

"Don't worry ladies", Jay assured. "Your lips are fine."

"But your Halloween isn't", Dizzy added with dread.

"How come", Evie asked.

"Because they don't celebrate it here."

"What?!"

...

"Benjamin Florian", I yelled as I marched into said person's office with my friends.

"Yikes", Ben said. "I know I'm in trouble when you use my full name."

"How dare you not celebrate Halloween", I asked.

"It's about monsters and stuff", Ben replied.

My friends and I gasped upon hearing this.

"Are you kidding me", I asked. "Halloween is so much more than that! It's about facing you're fears!"

"And candy", Carlos added.

"And getting to wear amazing costumes", Evie added.

"And candy", Jay added.

"And getting to be whoever you want to be for one night", Dizzy added.

"And candy!"

Everybody stared at Jay and Carlos.

"What", Carlos asked. "This would've been my first Halloween with candy."

With that Carlos started tearing up and Jay patted his shoulder.

"Tell you what", Ben started changing the subject. "I'll let you guys throw a Halloween party!"

"Really", I asked happily.

"Really", Ben replied. "If you really like Halloween that much then show everybody why."

"Yay", I said happily before hugging Ben and kissing his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too", Ben said as I left with my friends.

...

My friends and I were in my dorm room.

"Okay", I started. "This Halloween party has to be the best Halloween party anyone has ever seen!"

"Since nobody in Auradon has seen a Halloween party, it shouldn't be that hard", Audrey (who had gotten back from her vacation) said.

"Anyway", I said changing the subject. "Here's how it's gonna go down. Evie, you're in charge of helping everybody with their costumes."

"But of course", Evie bragged before flipping her hair.

"Dizzy", I started. "You're in charge of games."

"Awesome", Dizzy stated. "I already have tons of ideas."

"Jane", I started. "You're in charge of decorations."

"Got it!", Jane replied.

"Audrey", I started. "You're in charge of invites."

"If anybody can get people to a party it's me", Audrey bragged.

"Lonnie", I started. "You're in charge on music."

"I'm gonna bring the beats", Lonnie stated.

"Carlos", I started. "You're in charge of scary Halloween effects."

"I'm going to scare everybody's socks off", Carlos stated.

"Doug", I started. "You're in charge of budgeting how much money we can actually use on this thing."

"Aye aye captain", Doug said before saluting me.

"Jay", I started. "You'll be in charge of set up."

"I am very strong", Jay bragged before flexing his muscles.

"I'll be in charge of food", I revealed. "And Chad, you'll be in charge of...cleaning up after the party."

"What", Chad asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Your mom use to clean all the time", I pointed out. "This should be easy for you."

Everybody nodded and Chad just sulked.

"Alright everybody", I started. "Get to work!"

With that everybody left.

Halloween Day

I walked into the gym that had been decorated with spooky decorations.

I was wearing a black, ankle length dress with long, rose lace sleeves; black, high heeled ankle boot; my dragon necklace and a pair of black dragon style wings.

My hair was tied into a bun and I was wearing an Alice band with two horns on top off it.

I was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara and black lipstick.

My nails were painted black.

Ben walked in and saw me.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; grey dress pants; black loafers and a lilac cape.

"Mal", he said as he walked up to me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks", I replied. "I'm an evil fairy queen."

Ben chuckled upon hearing this.

"I bet your mother would appreciate that", he stated.

I laughed upon hearing this.

"I think you're right", I stated. "So, who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Oh", Ben said as he looked at his outfit. "I'm my dad but when he was still a beast. But I couldn't find anything to actually make me look beastly."

I laughed upon hearing this.

"Okay then", Ben said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see who's laughing when they announce who wins the best costume contest."

"Game on", I stated.

"Mal", I heard somebody say.

I looked up and saw Evie with Doug.

Evie was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress and white flats.

Her hair was slightly curly and loose and she was wearing a white dwarf style hat.

She was wearing royal blue eye shadow; black mascara; white blush and white lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue.

Doug was wearing a cornflower blue, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; dark blue jeans; black combat boots; an orange construction worker's jacket; a yellow construction worker's helmet and his glasses.

"Hey guys", I greeted. "What are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm a miner", Doug replied.

I laughed upon hearing this.

"I think it's perfect", I stated.

"And what are you Evie", Ben asked.

"I'm a dwarf", Evie replied.

I examined Evie's costume for a moment.

"You look more life Smuffette", I stated.

Evie looked down at her costume.

"Dang it", she said in dismay.

I laughed before looking up to see Carlos and Jane.

Carlos was wearing a light reddish brown body suit that made him look like a dog.

Jane was wearing a light red, short sleeved, knee length skater dress with a blood red torso and blood red flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a baby blue bandana over her head.

And Dude was dressed...just like Carlos.

"Hey guys", I greeted. "Carlos, Dude. I assume you two are each other?"

"You assume correctly", Dude replied.

"And who are you Jane", I asked said person.

"I'm Mary", Jane replied. "One of Cinderella's mice friends."

Suddenly, a sword appeared at our feet!

I turned my head and saw that it was Lonnie who threw it.

She was wearing a dark pink, long sleeved, ankle length, Chinese style robe; dark pink sandals with sky blue straps; a sky blue chest plate and a dark pink strap with a sky blue sword holder on her back.

Her hair was curly and loose and she was wearing a sky blue samurai helmet with dark pink flowers on it.

"Sorry about that", she apologised as she picked up the sword and put it away. "Guess I wanted to show off."

"Chinese warrior", I said referring to Lonnie's costume. "Nice."

Suddenly, Dizzy walked up to us.

She was wearing a royal blue, knee length, sleeveless skater dress; blood red, high heeled ankle boots; blood red, elbow length, leather, fingerless gloves and Evie's heart necklace.

She was wearing a royal blue, waist length wig that was straight and loose.

She was wearing royal blue eyeshadow; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue with blood red hearts on them.

"Hey Dizzy", I greeted. "Cool Evie costume."

"Yes", Evie said. "I think you look fabulous."

Dizzy giggled at this.

"Thanks", she said before hugging Evie.

Suddenly, Jay walked in.

He was wearing a brownish red waist coat and baggy, white pants.

His hair was loose and he was wearing a red fez with a gold top.

"Hey Jay", Evie greeted. "Where's your shoes?"

"And shirt", I added.

"I'm a genie", Jay revealed. "We don't need no shirts or shoes."

Suddenly, I heard trumpets.

Everybody looked at the door and saw Chad...being carried in by some guys.

He was wearing the outfit Evie made him for the cotillion.

The men put him down.

"Hey Chad", Evie greeted when said person walked up to us. "That's not much of a costume you're wearing."

"Well", Chad started. "I didn't get to wear this bad boy at the cotillion. So I thought I would wear it here."

"Well it is fabulous", Evie bragged as she held onto the cape of Chad's outfit.

Suddenly...Audrey walked in...and she was wearing a VK outfit!

She was wearing a hot pink, long sleeved mesh top under a black, short sleeved top with 'Punk Princess' written in small, hot pink letters; hot pink tights under black ones with large holes in them; hot pink, high heeled ankle boots with a silver zipper on the side of each one; black, fingerless, wrist length gloves and a black, leather chocker with silver spikes.

Her hair was curly and loose with hot pink streaks in it.

She was wearing hot pink eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on top of it; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted hot pink with white skulls with black boarders on them.

"Audrey", I said in shock. "You look like a VK!"

"Yeah I do", Audrey replied. "I was originally going to dress up as a princess but Evie said that would be boring because I am a princess."

"It would be", Evie stated.

"So I decided to go out of my comfort zone and dress up like a VK", Audrey revealed. "Do you guys like it?"

"I love it", Jay replied.

"No I love it", Chad said jealousy.

With that Chad and Jay started fighting.

"Okay", Ben said before he turned to look it me. "So, what is first on the Halloween to do list?"

"We're going to decorate bags to put our candy in", Dizzy replied excitedly.

"You see Dizzy here came up with a brilliant plan", Evie revealed.

"Which I will reveal to you after we're done decorating the bags", Dizzy replied. "So let's get to it!"

One Hour Later

Everybody had finished decorating their bags and I was on stage holding a mic.

"Has everybody finished decorating their bags", I asked causing everybody to nod. "Okay then. Then I officially welcome you to Auradon Prep's first ever Halloween ball!"

With that everybody cheered.

"So you're probably wondering what you're supposed to do with your bags", I asked causing everybody to nod. "Well they're for a little game we're going to play. You see our newest VK Dizzy has come up with some amazing activities for us to do, and whoever does the best at said activity will get ten candies. We will count up the candies at the end of the night and whoever has the most will be crowded the king or queen of Halloween!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Okay then", I said. "Let's get started with our first activity. Which is...pumpkin carving!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Okay then", I said. "Grabs those knifes and let's get to work! But please be careful! We don't want any real blood tonight."

With that everybody nodded before getting to work.

One Hour Later

"Okay then", Ben said when the pumpkin carving contest had ended. "The winner is...Mal!"

With that everybody cheered as I walked onto the stage.

Ben put the candies into my bag.

"Okay", he said. "With that Mal is in the lead! But the next event may change that. And the next event is...the haunted mansion!"

One Hour Later

"Okay then", Ben started. "Since all us AK's ran out screaming from the haunted mansion in ten minutes, the VKs win!"

With that everybody cheered as the VKs were given their candies.

"Okay then", Ben said. "So now all the VKs have candies but Mal is still in the lead. Will the next activity change that? Let's find out in the next activity which is...bobbing for apples!"

One Hour Later

"Okay", Ben started. "We are all wet, but we have a winner. And that is Evie!"

Everybody cheered as Evie got her candies.

"It was worth getting my hair wet for", she stated causing everybody to laugh.

"Okay then", Ben said. "It is twenty five minutes to midnight, and Mal and Evie is tied up. So how do we solve this? With a tie breaker!"

With that everybody started chanting 'tie breaker.'

"Okay", Ben said. "Everybody will vote on which costume they like the best. And whoever that is will be the winner!"

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay", Ben said when the voting was done. "The winner is...Mal!"

With that everybody cheered.

I was about to take my candies...but then stopped.

"Actually", I started. "I don't think I'm the one who deserves this."

"How come", Ben asked.

"I may be the one wearing the costume", I started. "But Evie's the one who made it. She's the one who deserves to win this round."

With that I gave Evie the candies.

"Thanks M", she thanked before hugging me.

With that everybody awed.

Then Ben put a crown on Evie.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he started. "I give you the queen of Halloween!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Now Evie", Ben started. "Pick your king and start your dance!"

With that Evie walked up to Doug and the two started dancing together.

I sat down and Ben sat down next to me.

"Hey", I greeted.

"Hey", Ben greeted. "You guys did a great job on the party."

"Thank you for letting us have the party", I thanked.

"You're welcome", Ben replied. "You know. We should do this every year."

With that I smiled before putting my head on Ben's shoulder.

Best Halloween Ever!

HotXbun: Indeed Mal. Indeed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Day of the Dead 2017

HotXbun: This one is for the Day of the Dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 4 The Day of the Dead

Mal's POV

Ben and I were watching everybody get ready for a holiday.

"So", I started. "What is the Day of the Dead anyway?"

"It's a holiday to celebrate our loved ones who have passed on", Ben replied.

"A day to celebrate dead people", I asked. "Sounds kinda dark doesn't it?"

"Actually", Ben started. "It is quite a happy celebration. You see it's about celebrating our loved ones instead of being sad about their deaths. Plus it reminds us that our loved ones are always with us."

"Huh", I said. "That's actually pretty cool."

Ben smiled at this.

"So", he started. "Is there anybody you want to celebrate?"

"Not really", I replied. "Everybody close to me is still alive."

"Well", he started. "You don't them to celebrate anybody specifically then. Just celebrate all those who have passed."

With that I nodded...and got an idea.

The Day of the Dead

Ben's POV

I was walking around the dorms and drinking coffee.

I saw something...and spat out my coffee!

Mal was lying on the ground!

I dropped my coffee and ran up to her.

I looked down and saw that she was sleeping.

I started shaking her.

"Mal", I started. "Mal. Mal!"

"Ways to be wicked", Mal yelled as she shot up.

"Oh thank goodness", I said in relief as I hugged Mal. "Why are you sleeping on the ground."

"Oh", Mal said before looking around. "I guess I must've fallen asleep while I was working on my surprise."

"What surprise", I asked.

With that Mal gestured to a large object being covered by a tarp.

"Wow", I said in awe. "What is it?"

I tried taking the tarp off, but when I did...Mal slapped me!

"Owe", I said as I rubbed my now sore wrist. "What was that for?"

"No peaking", Mal said sternly. "You will get to see it tonight with everybody else."

"Fine", I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

Suddenly, I felt Mal kiss my cheek.

"Does that make my Benny feel better", she asked in a baby voice.

"Yes", I replied. "Yes it does."

That Night

Everybody was in front of Mal's Surprise wearing traditional Day of the Dead attire.

"Now", Mal started. "I know I said I wouldn't use magic anymore, but I made an exception for this."

Everybody looked shocked.

"Now before you freak", Mal started. "Look."

With that Mal pulled away the tarp...to reveal a large and beautiful altar...with a screen on it?

"This is not just any altar", Mal stated. "It is enchanted to do something very special. May I have a volunteer?"

Nobody rises their hand...so I did.

"I'll do it", I stated.

"Excellent", Mal stated. "Come on up Ben!"

With that I walked onto the stage.

"Okay", Mal started. "Place your hand on the altar."

With that I did what I was told.

"Good", Mal stated. "Now, think about somebody you love that has passed on."

I did as Mal told, and suddenly...someone very special to me appeared on the tiny screen.

I looked at it in shock.

"Grandpa Maurice."

True as day my grandfather was there on the screen!

"Hello my boy", he greeted. "My. Look how you've grown."

"Papa", my mom said in shock as she walked up to me. "How is this possible?"

"This little lass enchanted this altar so you could use it to speak to loved ones", my grandfather replied gesturing to Mal before winking at me. "She's a keeper Ben."

"Yeah", I said as I put my arm around Mal. "She sure is."

"Well I need to get going", my grandfather replied. "But I just wanted to say how proud I am of you Ben. You are a great king!"

"Thank you grandfather", I replied. "That means a lot coming from you."

With that my grandfather smiled at me.

"Goodbye my boy", he said. "See you soon."

With that my grandfather disappeared from the screen.

"Ben", I heard Mal say. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, I hugged her.

"You're the best", I whispered.

She let go and smiled at me.

"Okay", she said turning around to face everybody. "Feel free to use this whenever you want to talk to somebody that has passed on."

With that Mal and I walked away as people started lining up at the altar.

Other people started thanking the former.

"Thank you Lady Mal."

"This is such a wonderful gift."

"I am so glad that King Ben picked you to be Lady of the Court."

I smiled down at Mal before we turned around to look at her altar.

"See", I started. "Told you you would make a great Lady of the Court."

"And I told you you would make a great king."

With that I smiled at Mal before hugging her.

Best Day of the Dead Ever!

HotXbun: Yes Ben. Yes it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas 2017

HotXbun: Merry Christmas! Before we start, I want to apologize for not doing a one shot for thanksgiving. I was on vacation during the time and I did not have time to write!

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 5 Christmas 2017

Mal's POV

My friends and I were in a limo that was taking us to Castle Beast.

We would be celebrating Christmas with Ben and his family.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you King Ben", Dizzy thanked.

"Your welcome Dizzy", Ben said. "I just want to make sure all the VKs have a very merry first Christmas!"

"Very Merry", Evie asked.

"See", I asked. "I told you what the Auradonians have done to the English Language is a crime!"

Suddenly, the limo stopped.

We got out and saw that we were outside the castle.

"Merry Christmas everybody", Belle greeted.

"Merry Christmas Belle!"

The Next Morning

I was woken up by...somebody jumping on my bed!

I looked up and saw...Ben!

"Ben", I yelled in shock. "What are you doing?"

"This is how we wake up people on Christmas morning", Ben replied.

I groaned before pulling my blanket over my head.

"No", I heard Ben say.

Then suddenly...somebody grabbed my feet and started pulling me out of bed!

A moment latter...I fell on my butt!

"Owe", I yelled. "What was that for?"

"There will be no sleeping in on Christmas morning", Ben stated.

I tried crawling back into bed...but Ben picked me up bridal style!

"Hey", I yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Downstairs to open presents", Ben replied.

I tried getting out of his grasp...but gave up.

A moment later Ben plopped me down on a couch in the drawing room.

"Good", King Beast stated. "You're here. Now we can open gifts!

With that we spent the next hour opening gifts.

"Okay", I said when we're were done. "Now what?"

"We make Christmas tree shaped pancakes for breakfast", Ben revealed.

With that we spent another hour making and eating Christmas pancakes.

"Okay", I said as I rubbed my now full belly. "Now what?"

"Now we watch Christmas movies well eating Christmas cookies and peppermint flavored hot chocolate", Ben replied.

"More food", Evie asked before looking at me. "Tomorrow Mal we need to go on a jog to get rid of all this fat!"

I giggled at this.

"Okay Evie", I said.

One Hour Later

The first Christmas movie had just ended.

"So", Ben said as he turned around to face us. "What did you guys think?"

We didn't answer. We just sat in fear.

"The horror", Jay said. "The horror."

"What type of animation was that", Carlos asked as he held onto Dude.

"It's stop motion honey", Belle replied.

"Well it's a disgrace to art", I stated.

"You let your children watch this", Evie asked in horror.

"Okay", Ben started. "How about we go outside?"

With that we spent the next hour outside playing in the snow.

"Okay", Ben said when we were done. "Christmas is about giving. So let's go and give!"

With that everybody headed out to do different charity work.

I went to the Community Center and gave an art lesson to kids who couldn't afford to take them.

Evie and Dizzy donated clothes and accessories to kids who couldn't afford them.

Carlos volunteered at the animal shelter.

Jay was teaching some under privileged kids how to play Tourney and Roar.

And Ben and his parents were doing the biggest thing!

They were holding a ball and inviting all the under privileged people of Auradon!

Evie and I were currently at the ball getting ready to perform a song.

"Are you sure about this E", I asked.

"Dead sure", Evie replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen", I heard Ben say. "Give it up for my royal adviser and my lady of the court, Mal and Evie of the Isle!"

With that everybody cheered as Evie and I walked onto the stage.

Music started playing and I started singing a song called 'All The Love.'

Evie started singing after the first verse.

Evie and I started singing together by the chorus.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

This was a great first Christmas.

HotXbun: Merry Christmas everyone.


	6. Chapter 6 New Years Eve 2017

HotXbun: (crying) This is it! My last post of the year! I want to thank everybody who has supported me this year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 6 New Year's Eve 2017

Third Person POV

Everybody was hanging out at a New Years Eve party!

"So", Evie started. "What is a New Years Eve Resolution?"

"It's when people promise to do something in the new year", Ben revealed.

"Yeah", Lonnie said. "A new year means a new start."

"That sounds pretty cool", Mal stated. "I've got an idea! Let's all make New Year's resolutions right now!"

"I think that's a great idea", Ben stated.

"I'll start", Evie said. "My New Years Resolution is to put on my very first fashion show!"

"My New Years Resolution is to get one of my art pieces in the Auradon Natural History Museum", Mal revealed.

"My New Years Resolution is become captain of the Tourney team", Jay revealed.

"Then my New Years Resolution is to make sure that doesn't happen", Chad stated causing Jay to glare at him.

"Then my New Years Resolution is to start a female Tourney team", Lonnie revealed.

"Boring", Chad stated causing him to get elbowed in the chest by Jay.

"My New Years Resolution is to volunteer at an animal shelter", Carlos revealed.

"My New Years Resolution is to start a campaign to get girls to be more confident in themselves", Jane revealed.

"Hey", Lonnie started. "Maybe you and I can combine our New Years Resolutions together!"

"And I can help you guys too", Audrey stated.

"Hey", Evie started. "Maybe we can use my fashion show as a woman empowerment campaign!"

"I think that's a great idea", Lonnie stated.

"What's your New Years Resolution Ben", Mal asked.

Ben didn't answer. Instead he just smirked.

...

Sometime later, everybody was gathered at Evie's fashion show.

Mal had succeeded in getting one of her paintings into the museum, Carlos had started working for an animal shelter, and Jay was now captain of the Tourney team (and that made Chad Mad).

Suddenly, Evie walked onto the stage and everybody cheered.

"Hello everybody", she greeted. "And welcome to the woman empowerment fashion show!"

With that everybody cheered again.

"Now", Evie started. "Give it up for Audrey, Jane and Lonnie!"

With that everybody cheered again as said girls walked onto the stage.

With that Evie walked off and music started playing.

The girls then started singing 'United (Who We Are.)

When the song ended everybody cheered.

That Night

Ben and Mal were sitting by the Enchanted Lake.

"Hey Mal", Ben started. "Do you want to know what my New Years resolution was?"

"Oh yeah", Mal said in realisation. "You didn't tell me did you? What was it?"

Suddenly...Ben...GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND HELD OUT A RING BOX!

Mal gasped at this.

"It was...to propose to the love of my life."

Mal smiled at this.

"I love you Mal. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Do I even have the answer that? Of course I'll marry you!"

HotXbun: (Crying) That was so beautiful!

Well. I guess this is goodbye. See you in the new year!


	7. Chapter 7 Valentines Day 2018

HotXbun: My first one shot of the new year! This one will be for Valentine's Day. It will also be a sequel to the last one shot. So you should probably read that one first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 7 Valentine's Day 2018

Mal's POV

Today was Valentine's Day.

Also known as the day I would get married!

I was in my dressing room getting ready for the big day.

I was wearing a lilac ankle length ball gown with a dark green, sweetheart neckline and a dark green over layer skirt with dark purple roses on the hem; a dark green ribbon tied around my neck with a dark purple, rose shaped pendant; dark purple, rose shaped earrings and dark green, fingerless, elbow length, leather gloves.

Evie (my maid of honour) was with me.

She was wearing a royal blue, knee length sleeveless dress over a black, long sleeved mesh top; black;, knee length boots with royal blue laces; black, leather, wrist length, fingerless gloves and a black, leather chocker with a blood red rose pendant.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing royal blue eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Her nails were painted royal blue with black tips.

I know. Not the most traditional maid of honour's outfit. But since when have my friends and I been traditional?

My other bridesmaids (which included Audrey, Lonnie and Jane) were all wearing the same outfit in different colours.

The outfit was a knee length, sleeveless skater dress with a lace over skirt; flats (instead of Lonnie who was wearing combat boots) and lace, wrist length gloves (instead of Lonnie who was wearing leather, fingerless gloves).

Audrey's dress was baby pink and her shoes, over skirt and gloves were white.

Jane's outfit was exactly the same but her dress was lilac.

Lonnie's dress was dark pink but her shoes, over skirt and gloves were black.

Everybody's hair were tied into buns.

Audrey was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow over it; baby pink blush and white lipgloss.

The other girls' makeup was done the same in different colours.

Audrey's nails were baby pink, Jane's nails were lilac and Lonnie's nails were painted dark pink.

Dizzy (my flower girl) was wearing a white, knee length skater dress with purple and green streaks of paint on it; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and her glasses.

Her hair was tied into a bun with a green and a purple rose in if.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with a purple and a green stripe going vertically across each eye; black mascara; white blush and white lipgloss with a purple and a green stripe going vertically across.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in", I said.

With that Belle walked in.

"Oh Mal", she said when she saw me. "You look beautiful dear!"

"Thank you", I said.

"Anyway", Belle started. "It's time!"

Ten Minutes Later

I had walked down the aisle and was now standing next to Ben.

"Hi", I greeted quietly.

"Hi", Ben greeted.

"Dearly beloved", Fairy Godmother started. "We are gathered here today to join King Ben of Auradon and Lady Mal of the Isle in holy matrimony."

Everybody cheered upon hearing this making me smile.

"Mal", Fairy godmother started. "Do you take Ben as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Ben", Fairy godmother started. "Do you take Mal to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

With that Ben and I kissed and were married.

Best day ever!

HotXbun: (crying) that was so beautiful!

Anyway, I was thinking about making a multi chapter sequel to this! Tell me if you guys want me to go through with it!


	8. Chapter 8 Friday the 13th

HotXbun: This was originally for the last Friday the Thirteenth, but I wasn't able to finish it on time.

I would get comfortable if I was you. This is a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Marina and the Diamonds, Bizarrdvark, Tangled, One Direction or Make It Pop. You should read my Make It Pop fan fiction 'Make It Pop Season 3.'

Chapter 8 Friday the Thirteenth

Third Person POV

Many of the students of Auradon Prep were gathered by a fireplace.

Chad was standing right in front of it.

"I am going to tell you the story of the Ataraxia Forest", he started. "It is said that many years ago a lumberjack named Lumberjack Ferrum was killed by a falling tree. Now anybody who goes there is destined to meet the same fate."

Suddenly, the sound of something large falling rang through the entire school!

Everybody snapped their heads towards the sound.

"What was that", Jane asked.

"Only one way to find out", Lonnie stated.

...

Everybody made their way outside...and gasped at what they saw.

BEN WAS LYING UNDER A HUGE FALLEN TREE!

"Ben", Audrey (who had just gotten back from her vacation) yelled in dismay before running up to said person. "No. No!"

With that Audrey fell to the ground and started crying.

Jane turned her head towards Mal...and gasped.

She wasn't crying at all! In fact, she didn't seem upset at her boyfriend's death at all!

"What's wrong with you Mal", Jane asked angrily. "You're boyfriend is dead and you don't seem to care at all!"

"Because he's not dead."

"What", Jane asked in shock. "You're saying that the tree didn't kill him."

"Ben's not dead because that's not Ben."

Everybody gasped upon hearing this.

Mal walked up to the tree and pulled out Ben.

It wasn't Ben at all! It was a dummy dressed to look like Ben!

Everybody gasped upon seeing this.

"It's a dummy", Lonnie asked in shock.

"Yep", Mal replied. "And this isn't even a real tree! It's styrofoam shaped and painted to look like a tree!"

With that Mal pulled out a chunk of the tree to proof her point.

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Okay", Mal called as she dropped the objects in her hands. "Where are you Ben?"

With that Ben sheepishly came out from behind a real tree.

"What do you think you're doing" Mal asked.

"We were trying to pull a prank on you", Ben replied before motioning to Chad and himself.

"You too Chad", Audrey asked as she got up from the ground.

"Yes", Chad replied. "We were originally going to have me under the tree, but if you were crying at the sight of Ben dead, seeing me would've just killed you!"

Audrey just glared at Chad.

"Why were you guys pulling a prank anyway", Evie asked.

"You guys told me you use to play scary pranks of each other all the time", Ben pointed out. "I wanted to make the new VKs feel more welcome."

Ben had invited Dizzy as well as many other VKs to Auradon.

Including Harry and Gil.

The former started laughing.

"You call that a prank", he asked. "Oh mate. You need a lot of help if you want to become good at pranks."

"You got that right Harry", Gil stated.

"Okay then", Ben started. "Then how do I become good at pranks?"

Harry was about to answer...but Mal stopped him.

"Oh no no no", she said. "You do not want to get pranking advice from Harry."

"And why is that my dear", Harry asked.

"Because you go too far", Mal stated.

"She's right Ben", Carlos stated. "I once got a sprained wrist from one of Harry's pranks. And mother's do not kiss their kids boo boos on the Isle of the Lost!"

All the AKs gasped upon hearing this.

"Wait", Dizzy started. "Mother's kiss their kid's boo boos here? When I scraped my knee my mother told me to walk it off!"

"Oh you poor thing", Lonnie said sadly before hugging Dizzy.

"Now this is why you couldn't pull a good prank Ben", Harry stated. "You AKs are too soft! To pull a good prank you must be hard! Brutal! You must be willing to break a few hearts!"

With that Harry started singing 'How to Be a Heartbreaker.'

When it got to the bridge Harry pulled Ben towards him and gestured him to start singing.

After the bridge Ben and Harry started singing together.

When the song ended everybody (except Mal and her friends) cheered.

"Okay then", Ben said. "Teach me how to prank."

Harry thought for a moment.

"I don't think so", he said.

"What", Ben asked in shock. "Why?"

"You're too soft mate", Harry stated. "To play a good prank you need to be hardcore."

"Okay then", Ben said. "How do I become hardcore?"

Harry thought for a moment...before smirking.

"Chad", he started. "Is the Ataraxia Forrest a real place?"

"Oh yeah", Chad replied. "And it is said to actually host the ghost of Lumberjack Ferrum."

"Perfect", Harry replied. "So here's the deal Ben. If you can stay a whole night in the Ataraxia Forrest, I will teach you how to prank."

Ben gulped before looking at Mal.

She gave him a 'don't do it' look, but he didn't listen.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Perfect", Harry stated before leaving.

Ben turn to face Mal, only to see her glaring at him!

"What did you just do", she asked him angrily.

"Yeah", Carlos said. "It's Harry! He may have something up his sleeve!"

"Come on guys", Ben said. "If we want the VKs to feel welcome here we need to show that we trust them."

"But it's Harry", Mal yelled. "He kidnapped you Ben! What if tries something like that again?"

Ben thought for a moment before smiling.

"What if you come with me", he asked.

Mal looked at Ben in shock before smiling.

"That will do", she stated.

Ben looked up at everybody else.

"What about you guys", he asked. "Want to spend a night in a spooky forest?"

"Oh yeah", Jay replied excitedly. "This is gonna be epic!"

"I agree", Lonnie stated. "I'm in!"

"Anybody else", Ben asked.

Everybody just kept quiet.

"Oh come on guys", Ben pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know if fun is the word for it", Carlos stated. "But the more the merrier so...I'm in."

"Well if Carlos is going then I am too", Jane stated.

"Me three", Dude stated.

"Anybody else", Ben asked again.

"I would love to go", Evie lied. "But I wouldn't have anywhere to plug my curling iron!"

"Don't worry Evie", Carlos reassured. "I've been working on a solar powered adaptor and now is the perfect time to test it."

"Ooo", Evie said excitedly. "Science and beauty! I'm in!"

"If Evie's going then I'm going too", Doug stated.

"Me three", Dizzy stated.

"That just leaves Chad and Audrey", Ben said before looking at said two. "What do you guys say?"

"I don't know", Audrey said softly looking down.

"Hey", Jay said as he raised up Audrey's head. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you all night. Kay?"

Audrey smiled at Jay.

"Kay", she said.

This caused Chad to get angry.

"Don't pay any attention to this thief Audrey", he commanded. "I shall protect you from the darkness of the night!"

Audrey just glared at Chad.

"Well", Ben started changing the subject. "That's everybody! We better get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us."

The Next Day

All the girls were standing outside a van wearing camping gear.

"These camping outfits are the best Evie", Audrey stated.

"Thanks", Evie replied.

Suddenly, the boys came walking by with Fairy Godmother. All were wearing camping gear.

"Thanks for chaperoning our trip Mom", Jane thanked her mother.

"No problem my dear", Fairy Godmother stated. "I have a cabin in the Ataraxia Forest I have been wanting to go back to for some time now."

"A cabin", Audrey asked happily. "Now I don't have to sleep on the ground!"

"Alright everybody", Fairy Godmother said. "Into the van so we can get going.

One Hour Later

Everybody walked out of the van in the Ataraxia Forest.

"Wow", Evie said in awe. "This place is actually very beautiful."

"It is isn't it", Fairy Godmother asked. "But I must warn you. It can seem a little creepy at night."

Everybody (except Harry) gulped upon hearing this.

"Creepy", Jane asked. "Creepy how?"

"Oh you know", Fairy Godmother started. "Owls. Wolfs. Howling winds. Those type of stuff."

Everybody (except Harry) looked at each other with looks of dread.

"Well", Fairy Godmother started cheerfully. "Time to unpack!"

With that Fairy Godmother took her bag and walked into the cabin.

"You hear that", Harry asked. "Owls. Wolfs. Howling winds. It sounds like this is a very scary place. There would be no shame in quitting now."

Ben got over his fear before starting Harry straight in the eye.

"Yes there is", he stated. "We are not leaving! Right guys?"

Ben looked at his friends, who still had looks of fear in there eyes.

"Right guys", he repeated.

Everybody gave quiet yeses causing Harry to chuckle.

"This is going to be easy."

That Night

Everybody was sitting by a campfire.

"So", Ben started. "What should we do next?"

"I got an idea", Harry revealed. "Why don't we tell spooky stories?"

Everybody gave Ben 'don't do it' looks. But once again, he didn't listen.

"Sure", he replied causing everybody to slap their foreheads. "Who wants to go first?"

"Ooo", Dizzy said raising her hand. "I've got one. But I need a guitar, because this story will be told in song."

"I've got one", Doug revealed before he gave Dizzy a guitar. "Be careful though. It's my cousin Bryan's guitar. He loves it so much that once I caught him looking through Mal's spell book to find a spell to turn it into a human girl"

"Okay", Mal started. "When we get back we need to talk to your cousin."

"Agreed", Doug stated.

Evie shushed the two.

"Let Dizzy tell her story", she commanded.

"Okay", Dizzy said. "This story is called...the Legend of the Bad Hair Day!"

Upon hearing this...Evie gasped.

Dizzy started play the guitar and played her song.

When the song ended everybody laughed.

Except for Evie. She was rocking back and forth with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Evie", Doug asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"The horror", Evie said in fear. "The horror."

"Okay", Doug said before standing up. "I think that story got to her so I'm going to take her into the cabin for a bit. You guys go on without us."

With that Doug carried Evie into the cabin.

"Well well well", Harry started. "Two down. Ten to go. Who's next?"

Everybody stayed quiet for a moment.

"I guess I can go next", Audrey said breaking the silence.

"Perfect", Harry stated. "Let's hear it love."

"Okay", Audrey started. "I call this one...the Cursed Face Cream."

"Oh no", Mal stated.

"There was once a beautiful princess..."

"Really", Mal asked.

"Shush", Audrey commanded. "Anyway. There was once a beautiful princess who was loved by all her subjects!"

"You sure about that", Mal asked.

"I said shush", Audrey pointed out. "Anyway. Although she was beautiful, she did not know it..."

"Oh I think she knows it", Mal stated.

"That's it", Audrey yelled before she took out box and took off the lid.

It was a box of strawberries.

"Mine", Mal yelled before she grabbed the strawberries and started devouring them.

"That should keep her quiet for a well", Audrey stated proudly. "Now where was I. Oh yes. The princess was beautiful, but did not know it, so she went to a witch to make her beautiful."

 _Into the Story._

 _The princess (AKA Audrey) walked into the witches (AKA Mal's) room._

 _"Hey", Audrey greeted. "Is it ready?"_

 _"Yeah", Mal replied before giving Audrey a tub of cream._

 _Audrey was about to grab the tub, but Mal pulled it away at the last second._

 _"Hold it", the latter started. "You know you don't need to do this. You are already beautiful."_

 _"No I'm not", Audrey stated sadly. "If I was my boyfriend wouldn't have broken up with me to be with you! I want a boy who will love me and only me. And this is the best way to get that."_

 _"If you say so", Mal said before giving Audrey the tub._

 _The latter squealed before hugging the former._

 _"Thanks", she thanked before run out the door. Not seeing the wicked smirk on Mal's face._

 _Audrey: While the princess didn't know she was beautiful, the witch did. And she had a plan to proof it._

 _The next day Audrey was walking through the halls._

 _Oddly, when anybody saw her, they ran away screaming!_

 _She walked up to her friend (AKA Evie)._

 _When Evie saw Audrey...she gasped._

 _"Why does everybody keep doing that", Audrey asked. "What's wrong with me anyway?"_

 _"Um", Evie started. "You may want to see your face."_

 _With that Evie gave Audrey her mirror...and the latter gasped._

 _Her face was green with many warts on it!_

 _Audrey suddenly got angry._

 _"Mal!"_

 _Audrey: The princess realized that the witch was behind her face and went to confront her._

 _Audrey slammed open the door to Mal's room._

 _"You witch", she yelled._

 _"That's me", Mal said not flinching at Audrey's face at all._

 _"You did this to me", Audrey stated pointing to her face. "Why?"_

 _"Because", Mal started getting up. "You didn't think you were beautiful. You still are! And until you realize that, your face will stay this way."_

 _Audrey glared at Mal before storming out._

 _Audrey: The witch knew that the princess would not learn her lesson alone. So she seeked out the help of a friend._

 _Mal walked up to her friend (AKA Jay)._

 _"Hey Mal", Jay greeted as said person walked up to him._

 _"Hey Jay", Mal greeted. "I need your help."_

 _"Anything", Jay started. "What's up?"_

 _"Audrey still doesn't think she's beautiful", Mal revealed. "Can you help me with that?"_

 _"Anything for Audrey", Jay replied. "And I know just what to do."_

 _Audrey: So the young man set out to show the princess how beautiful she was._

 _Audrey was sadly sitting on a ledge when...she heard music?_

 _She look up and saw...Jay?_

 _He was wearing a tuxedo._

 _"Jay", Audrey asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"_

 _Jay didn't answer. Instead...he started singing?_

 _He was singing 'What Makes You Beautiful.'_

 _When the song ended..._ _Jay got a big smile on his face._

 _"What", Audrey asked._

 _"Better look in a mirror princess", Jay replied._

 _Audrey did as told...and gasped._

 _Her face was back to normal!_

 _"My face", she exclaimed happily. "It's back to normal!"_

 _"Guess you finally realized how beautiful you truly are", Jay stated._

 _"I did", Audrey said. "And it was because of you."_

 _With that Audrey hugged Jay._

 _"Thanks Jay", she thanked. "You're the best!"_

 _Out of story._

"And so", Audrey started. "The princess realized how beautiful she truly was. The end."

With that everybody cheered.

"That was so beautiful Audrey", Jane complimented.

"And that's why it's terrible", Harry stated. "A scary story isn't supposed to be beautiful! It's supposed to be scary! Does anybody have anything else!"

Jane raised her hand.

"I've got something", she replied.

"Then what are you waiting for", Harry asked. "Tell the story!"

"Okay", Jane said. "My story is called...Growing Pains."

"Now we're getting somewhere", Harry replied.

"Once there was girl", she started. "She had hair that she thought was plain and boring."

"Oh no", Harry said.

"So", Jane started. "She went to a hair salon in a run down village to see if there was something she could do."

 _Into the story._

 _The girl ( AKA Jane) was in the village (AKA the Isle of the Lost)._

 _She walked into a hair salon (AKA Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye)._

 _She walked in and saw a hairstyle stylist (AKA Dizzy)._

 _Jane cleared her throat and Dizzy looked up._

 _"Oh hi", she greeted. "You don't look like you're from here."_

 _"Because I'm not", Jane replied. "But I need help with this."_

 _With that Jane took off her hood to reveal her hair._

 _"So", Dizzy asked._

 _"So", Jane asked._

 _"What do you want me to do", Dizzy asked._

 _"Fix my hair", Jane replied._

 _"You're hair is fine", Dizzy stated._

 _"But it's so simple", Jane stated. "I want something bold and daring!"_

 _"I can do bold and daring", Dizzy stated. "And my grandmother just invented a new hair oil that is said to be made from the same flower that made Rapunzel's hair long and blonde."_

 _"Wow", Jane said in awe. "Can you please use that on me?"_

 _"Okay", Dizzy said. "But I should warn you. This stuff hasn't been tested yet, so I don't know how your hair is going to turn out."_

 _"That's okay", Jane replied. "I'm willing to take the risk."_

" _With you say so", Dizzy said._

 _Jane: With that the hairstylist got to work on the girls hair._

" _Okay", the girl said some time later. "Now I just need to sing the incantation song."_

 _With that Dizzy started singing._

 _Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine._

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt._

 _Change the fate's design._

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine._

 _Jane: With the hairstylist's song, the girl's hair grew longer!_

" _Wow", Jane said in awe. "Thank you so much!"_

 _Jane: With that the girl went back to her school and showed off her hair. Sadly, the hair kept on growing longer and longer...until the whole school was a jungle of hair! A friend of the girl decided to go back to the hairstylist and ask her for a solution._

 _The friend (AKA Carlos) ran into Curl up and Dye._

" _Dizzy", he yelled. "Help! The hair oil you gave Jane has caused her hair to grow extremely long and it's turned Auradon Prep into a hair jungle!"_

" _What", Dizzy yelled in shock. "I knew I shouldn't have used a hair product that hadn't been tested yet! Luckily, that's why I worked on an antidote!"_

" _Great", Carlos said happily._

 _Jane: With that, the hairstylist and the girls's friend went back to the school._

 _Dizzy and Carlos were watching students run away from the monster hair!_

" _Okay", Dizzy started before holding up a jar of cream. "We just need to put this on Jane's head and it should get rid of all the hair."_

" _Yeah", Carlos said nervously. "That would be easier if we didn't have to make it through a jungle of monster hair!"_

" _Carlos", Dizzy started. "I'm a hairstylist. If there's one thing I know how to do, it's deal with monster hair."_

 _With that Carlos nodded before grabbing onto Dizzy's hand._

 _Jane: It took some time (and a lot of good scissors) but the hairstylist and the girl's friend had made it to her._

 _Carlos and Dizzy had made it to Jane!_

" _Jane", the former yelled before running up to the latter._

" _Carlos", Jane yelled._

" _Jane", Dizzy yelled before running up to said person. "I have a cream that will turn your head back to normal!"_

" _Then do it", Jane commanded. "And hurry!"_

 _Jane: And so. The hairstylist put on the magic cream...and the girl's hair went back to the way it was before!_

 _Jane was sitting on the ground when Carlos sat down next to her._

" _Hey", he greeted._

" _Hey", Jane repeated._

" _Jane", Carlos started. "Why did you use that crazy hair oil."_

" _I guess I just wanted to be pretty", Jane replied._

 _Carlos then said one of the sweetest things ever._

" _But you are pretty."_

 _Jane: And so. The girl realized that she didn't need that stupid hair oil. For she was already beautiful._

 _Out of Story._

Jane finished telling her story...and Dizzy was crying!

"Now I know why Evie left", she stated. "It's a sad day when good hair has to die. I need to go inside now."

With that Dizzy walked into the cabin.

"Well well well", Harry started. "Three down. Nine to go. Who's next?"

"I will go next", Chad said. "I call this story the Handsome knight and the Beautiful Princess."

"Oh no", Audrey said in dismay.

"Once upon a time", Chad started. "There was a handsome knight."

"We've already established that", Jay pointed out.

"Shush", Chad commanded. "Anyway. The knight was in love with a beautiful princess. But she had been captured by a terrifying dragon!"

"Geez", Jay started. "Where have I heard this before?"

"I said shush", Chad yelled. "Anyway. The knight went out to find his true love."

 _Into the Story_

 _The handsome knight (AKA Chad) rode his horse to a castle._

 _He took off his helmet (in a very over dramatic way)._

" _Here It is", he said. "The place where my true love is being held. Don't worry! I will save you!"_

 _With that the knight sang 'Back to Me' while fighting through the tower._

 _Chad: While the knight was singing, he had also slayed the dragon! He then went to the tower...and found the princess!_

 _Said princess (AKA Audrey) ran into the knights arms._

" _Oh my brave knight", she said. "I knew you would save me!"_

 _Chad: And so...the handsome knight and the beautiful princess lived happily ever after._

 _Out of Story_

Chad had just finished telling his story.

"Boo", Harry yelled. "Too clique."

"But the song was very catchy", Gil stated.

"Anyway", Harry said changing the subject. "Who wants to go next?"

"I guess I can give it a go", Lonnie stated. "I call this one...the Girl Who Wanted to Become a boy."

This made Audrey cringe.

"Once upon a time", Lonnie started. "There was a girl. Her family wanted her to get married. But she would rather just play sports all day."

Chad chuckled at this...earning a glare from Lonnie.

"Sorry", Chad apologized sheepishly.

"Anyway", Lonnie started changing the subject. "The girl was in her room one day when her mother came up to her."

 _Into the Story._

 _The girl (AKA Lonnie) was watching some boys playing sports when her mother walked into her room._

" _Lonnie", the latter started. "Get dressed in your best clothes. We have a guest coming over for dinner."_

 _Lonnie: With that the girl got dressed in her finest clothes and went down for dinner. When she did...there was a young man there._

" _Who are you", Lonnie asked._

" _Lonnie", said person's mother started. "We have arranged for you to marry this boy."_

 _Upon hearing this...Lonnie looked at her mother in shock._

" _What", she yelled. "But why."_

" _Lonnie", said person's mother started. "It is important that a young lady gets married."_

" _Then I wish I was a boy!"_

 _Before anybody could say anything...Lonnie ran out the door._

 _Lonnie: With that the girl ran and ran...straight into a wall. She woke up the next day...and she had changed._

 _Lonnie woke up on the ground._

 _She looked at herself...and gasped._

 _She was now a boy!_

" _Yes", she said happily. "No I don't have to marry that boy!"_

 _Lonnie: And so...the girl went on to live her life as a boy. But as time went on...she began to miss her family and her life as a girl. So she went to a sorceress._

 _Lonnie walked into a room and saw a sorceress (AKA Mal)._

" _Hello", the former greeted._

" _Hey", Mal greeted. "What can I do for you?"_

" _Well you see", Lonnie started. "I am actually a girl."_

 _Upon hearing this...Mal looked at Lonnie skeptically._

 _Then...she pricked her finger!_

" _Ow", Lonnie said before kissing her finger. "What was that for?"_

" _I need to make sure you're not lying", Mal replied._

 _With that Mal dropped the blood from Lonnie's finger into a cauldron._

 _Then she said a spell._

 _I don't know If this person is playing coy_

 _so show me if they are a girl or a boy._

 _With that a bright pink light shot from the cauldron._

" _Okay", Mal started. "So you are a girl. The question is...what happened?"_

" _Honestly", Lonnie started. "I don't know. I found out that my mother arranged for me to be married. I wished I was a boy so I wouldn't have to go through with it. Then I ran into a wall and passed out. And when I woke up I was a boy."_

" _Hmm", Mal said. "I don't know how you got turned into a boy, but I know how to turn you back into a girl."_

 _With that Mal started making a potion in her cauldron._

 _She then said a spell._

 _Turn this girl back into who she really is._

 _Turn her back from a Mr to a Miss._

 _With that Mal gave Lonnie some of the potion._

" _Here", she commanded. "This should turn you back."_

" _Thank you", Lonnie said._

 _With that she drank the potion...and turned back into a girl!_

" _Yes", she said happily before looking at Mal. "I need to go now. Thank you!"_

 _With that Lonnie ran all the way to her home._

 _She ran into the living room...and her mother looked at her in shock._

" _Lonnie", she said before hugging her daughter. "Oh Lonnie! Thank goodness you're alright! Where have you been?"_

" _It's a long story", Lonnie stated. "But I am very sorry mother. I shouldn't have runaway."_

" _And I shouldn't have forced you to marry", Lonnie's mother stated. "I am very sorry my daughter."_

 _With that mother and daughter hugged._

 _Lonnie: And so...the girl realized that she had to be true to herself. The end._

 _Out of Story._

Lonnie had ended her story...and Chad was crying?

"Chad", Jay asked in shock. "Are you crying?"

"No", Chad lied. "I just have something in my eye. I think I'm just gonna just wipe that out."

With that Chad went into the cabin.

"Well well well", Harry started. "Four down. Eight to go."

"Okay", Jay started. "Looks like I need to give you AKs a lesson in telling scary stories. I call this one...No Hands."

"Ooo", Harry said as he held up his hook. "I like the sound of that."

"Once upon a time", Jay started. "There was a young thief. This thief could steal anything. But one day, he made the mistake of stealing from the wrong person."

 _Into the Story_

 _The thief (AKA Jay) walked up to a witch (AKA Mal)._

" _Why hello there", Jay greeted._

" _Well well well", Mal started. "If it isn't the local thief?"_

" _I would never steal from you my friend", Jay stated as he stole Mal's ring from her finger._

" _Hey", the latter yelled before taking the ring back. "That's from the love of my life!"_

" _Whatever", Jay said._

" _There is more to life than pretty things Jay", Mal started. "And I'm going to show you that."_

 _Jay: With that...the witch cast a spell._

 _Until you learn a truth that is real_

 _you will not have the ability to steal._

 _Earn the true love of one_

 _and then the curse will be undone._

 _Mal stopped. Jay looked down at his hands...and gasped._

 _Jay: The thief looked down at his hands...but was shocked at what he found. They were no longer there!_

" _Can't steal without your hands can you", Mal asked._

" _What did you do", Jay asked angrily._

" _You say you can steal anything", Mal said. "Then prove it. But stealing the heart of a girl. If you do...you're hands will come back."_

 _Jay scoffed at this._

" _I can do that no sweat", he stated. "I'll have my hands back in no time."_

" _We'll see", Mal stated._

 _Jay: And so the thief set off on his quest to steal the heart of a girl. He decided on a very pretty girl who he had seen around._

 _Jay walked up to the girl (AKA Audrey)._

" _Why hello there", the former greeted. "The name's Jay."_

" _Audrey", said person replied. "What happened to your hands?"_

" _It's a long story", Jay stated. "You probably wouldn't believe me."_

" _I might", Audrey stated. "Try me."_

" _Well", Jay started. "I was cursed by a witch."_

" _A witch", Audrey said in shock. "How come?"_

" _I don't even know", Jay lied._

" _You poor thing", Audrey said. "What do you need to do to break the curse?"_

" _I need to steal the heart of another", Jay revealed._

" _Interesting", Audrey stated. "Well...bye!"_

 _With that Audrey got up and left...leaving Jay dumbfounded._

 _He heard clapping and turned around...seeing Mal._

" _Well well well", she said. "For once a girl is not falling heads over heels for you."_

" _We'll see about that", Jay stated._

 _Jay: With that the boy got to work in stealing the girl's heart. But in the end...it was she who stole his heart._

 _Jay walked up to Mal._

" _Well", he started. "I failed."_

" _What are you talking about", Mal asked._

" _I didn't steal Audrey's heart", Jay revealed. "She stole mine."_

" _So", Mal started. "You finally learned that some things more important than pretty things?"_

" _Audrey is more than just pretty", Jay stated. "She's beautiful! She's the most beautiful thing in the world. As well as the only thing I can never steal."_

" _You may be able to", Mal stated. "With your hands."_

 _Before Jay could say anything...Mal said a spell._

 _Things for this boy didn't go as planned_

 _but he learned how to love_

 _so give him back his hands!_

 _Jay: With that the boy looked down...and gasped. His hands were back!_

" _My hands are back", Jay yelled happily. "Thanks Mal!"_

" _Now go get your girl."_

 _Jay: With that the boy ran to the girl he loved._

 _Jay ran up to Audrey._

" _Audrey", he yelled._

" _Jay", Audrey said before getting up. "Your hands. They're back!"_

" _Yes they are", Jay said. "But it isn't because I stole somebody's heart. They stole mine."_

" _Who", Audrey asked._

" _You."_

" _Me", Audrey asked in shock._

" _You", Jay repeated. "I love you Audrey. Do you love me?"_

 _With that...Audrey tearfully nodded._

 _Jay smiled before hugging her._

 _Jay: And so...the thief learned how to love._

 _Out of Story_

Jay had just finished telling his story.

"That was beautiful Jay", Audrey stated. "I didn't know you could tell stories like that.

"I try", Jay said.

Harry pretend to barf.

"You've gone soft mate", he stated before looking at Carlos. "You! Tell us a scary story!"

"Me", Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes you", Harry said. "Now start!"

"Okay okay", Carlos said. "Once upon a time...there was a boy who didn't have the best life. The only good thing he had was his dog. His dog had a great life. Oh how the boy wished he could be his dog. So one day...he decided went to a friend of his to get just that."

 _Into Story._

 _The boy (AKA Carlos) walked into a room and saw his friend (AKA Mal)._

" _Hey Mal", he greeted. "Do you have it?"_

" _Yep", Mal replied before giving Carlos a potion. "Now...both you and Dude have to drink this at the same time...and you two will switch bodies for the next twenty four hours."_

" _Alright", Carlos said happily. "Let's do this Dude!"_

 _Carlos: And so, the boy and the dog swapped places. So well the boy played and have fun, the dog decided to help his owner have a better life. The first step was to take care of the boys bullies._

 _Dude (in Carlo's body) walked up to Chad._

" _Hey you", the latter called out, "I have a bone to pick with you!"_

" _What's this al about loser", Chad asked._

" _This", Dude replied. "You are always so mean to Carlos...I mean me! And it needs to stop!"_

" _What are you going to do about it loser", Chad asked._

 _Carlos: And That It is how the dog ended up in detention for bitting the bullies hand._

 _Dude was sitting in detention with Mal._

" _What are you in for", he asked._

" _Stealing Strawberries from the cafeteria", Mal replied. "What you in for?"_

" _I bit Chad's hand", Dude replied proudly._

" _You bit his hand", Mal asked in shock. "Why'd you do that?"_

" _Mal", Dude started. "I am going to use this to make Carlos's life better. And the first thing on my list is to get rid of his bullies.l_

" _What's the next thing", Mal asked._

" _Tell the girl he likes how he feels."_

 _Carlos: After detention, the dog went to find his owners's crush._

 _Dude walked up to his owners crush (AKA Jane)._

" _Hey Jane", he greeted._

" _Hey Carlos", Jane greeted. "What's up?"_

" _I wanted to know if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"_

" _You want to go on a date", Jane asked in shock. "With me?"_

" _Yeah", Dude replied. "You're awesome Jane! And you smell really nice."_

" _Um...", Jane started. "Thanks. Anyway. Sure! I'll go out with you!"_

" _Great", Dude said happily._

 _Carlos: The next day, the dog told the boy what he had done when the potion wore off._

 _Carlos and Dude were in their room._

" _You did all that", the former asked in shock. "For me?"_

" _Of course", Dude replied. "You're my best friend buddy! Always have and always will be!"_

 _Carlos: And so, thanks to his dog, the boy now had a much better life. The end._

 _Out of Story_

Carlos had just finished telling his story.

"That was such a sweet story Carlos", Jane stated.

"I found it too mushy", Harry stated. "But I like the part where the dog bit that guys hand. Any who, Mal please tell a story! If anybody can tell a scary story it's you!"

"You got that right", Mal stated. "I call this one...the Poisoned Strawberry."

"Yes", Harry said happily. "Yes!"

"Okay", Mal started. "Once upon a time the was a girl who loved strawberries. But one day...an enemy of her used that against her."

 _Into Story_

 _The girl (AKA Mal) reaches opened her locker and saw strawberries._

" _Ooo", she said as she took the container. "Don't mind if I do."_

 _Mal: With that the girl took a bite out of a strawberry. And when she did...she fell to the ground! Luckily, the girl's boyfriend found her._

 _The boyfriend (AKA Ben) was walking around his school._

 _He saw Mal...and gasped._

" _Mal", he yelled before running up to her. "Mal! Mal!"_

 _With that Ben picked Mal up and took her away._

 _Mal: The boy took his girlfriend to a doctor...but the news was not good._

 _The doctor (AKA Fairy Godmother) walked up to Ben._

" _Is she okay", he asked._

" _I'm afraid not", Fairy Godmother replied. "It appears that Mal was poisoned."_

" _Poisoned", Ben asked in shock. "By who?"_

" _I don't know", Fairy Godmother replied. "What I do know is an antidote. But I'm afraid that I don't have the ingredients for it."_

" _Tell me the ingredients and I'll go find them."_

 _Mal: And so, the boy spent all day and all night finding the ingredients...but by the time he got back...it was too late._

 _Ben ran into the place Mal was staying._

" _I got all the ingredients Fairly Godmother", he yelled._

 _Fairy Godmother looked at Ben with...a sad look._

" _Fairy Godmother", Ben said in concern. "What's wrong?"_

" _I'm very sorry Ben", Fairy Godmother. "But you were not able to get here on time. The poison took Mal's whole body."_

" _What are you saying", Ben asked._

" _She's dead Ben. Mal is dead."_

 _Mal: And so, the boy spent the rest of his life grieving. The end._

 _Out of Story._

Mal had finished her story...and everybody looked at her in shock.

"That's how it ends", Audrey said in shock.

"There's gotta be more", Jane stated.

"Not all stories end happily sweetheart", Harry stated before looking at Ben. "Your turn king boy."

"Okay", Ben said. "Once upon a time...there were two pirates. One was looking for a golden hook, the other was looking for an unlimited supply of eggs. So, the two set out to sea, and after months of searching...they finally found what they were looking for."

 _Into the Story_

 _The two pirates (AKA Harry and Gil) jumped off their boat and onto the island their treasures were on._

" _This is it my friend", Harry stated. "This is when we find what we've been looking for."_

" _I'm so excited", Gil stated._

 _Ben: With that the pirates made their way to the treasure._

 _Gil and Harry walked into a cave. And when they did...they found their treasures!_

" _Yes", Harry said happily. "It's our treasures! Quickly Gil!"_

 _Ben: The pirates were about to grab their treasures. But before they could...this happened._

 _Harry and Gil were about to grab their treasures...but stopped when they heard a beautiful voice singing._

 _They turned around...and saw a siren!_

 _Her song put them under a spell._

 _Ben: And so...the siren led the pirates away. Into a volcano that led them to a fiery death! And they never got their hook or eggs._

 _Out of Story._

Ben had ended his story...and Harry and Gil screamed before running into the cabin!

"Yes", Mal said happily. "You scared the poop out of them!"

"See", Ben asked. "I can be scary."

HotXbun: Finally! That took forever to write!


	9. Chapter 9 Mother's Day 2018

HotXbun: This one will be for Mother's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 9 Mother's Day 2018

Audrey's POV

I was walking around Auradon Prep when I saw Jay sadly sitting under a tree.

I sat down next to him.

"Hey Jay", I greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Not really", Jay replied. "Mother's Day is coming up...and I don't know who my mother is."

"Oh", I said in realization. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Jay said. "It's not your fault."

"Is there anything I can do to help", I asked.

"I don't think so", Jay replied before getting up. "But thanks anyway Audrey."

With that Jay left.

And that's when I became determined to find out who Jay's mother was!

...

I knocked on the door of Evie's room and she answered.

"Hey Audrey", she greeted. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could use your magic mirror", I asked.

"Why do you want to use my magic mirror", Evie asked.

"I want to find out who Jay's mother is", I revealed. "He was pretty upset about not knowing earlier."

"Then what are we waiting for", Evie asked before grabbing a coat. "To the museum!"

...

Evie and I were sitting at a table in the museum when a guard brought the magic mirror to us.

"Here you go", he said as he gave Evie the mirror.

"Thank you very much", Evie said.

"No problem", the guard stated before leaving.

"Alright", Evie started. "Mirror, mirror, I don't mean to be a bother, but I need you to tell me who is Jay's mother."

With that the mirror showed a picture of a woman.

"Where is she", Evie asked.

With that the mirror showed us the location.

"The Isle of the Lost", Audrey said in dismay. "Of course."

"You don't have to go", Evie stated.

"No", I replied. "I'll do it. For Jay."

"Great", Evie said happily. "But you can not go looking like that."

The Next Day

Evie and I were on the Isle of the Lost.

I was wearing a VK disguise.

Evie and I stopped in front of the house the mirror was directing us to.

"This is the place", Evie stated.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The woman we saw on the mirror opened!

"Can I help you", she asked.

"Um", I said nervously. "Hi. I'm Audrey. You wouldn't have happened to have been married to Jafar wouldn't you?"

"Why do you ask", the woman asked.

"Well", I started nervously. "We're friends with his son Jay."

Upon hearing this...the woman looked at us in shock.

"Jay", she whispered.

With that I asked the question I had been dying to ask.

"Are you his mother?"

With that the woman took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this...Evie and I smiled at each other.

We found the right woman!

"My name is Jameelah", the woman (who I was now knew was named Jameelah) revealed. "But everybody calls me Jamee."

"Nice to meet you Jamee", Evie stated. "I'm Jay's friend Evie."

"Nice to meet you Evie", Jamee said before stepping aside. "Please come inside."

...

Evie and I were sitting inside Jamee's house.

"So", she started as she put a tray of snacks down. "What are you two doing here anyway. Aren't you supposed to be in Auradon?"

"We came looking for you", I replied. "You see, Mother's Day is coming up...and Jay would really like to meet you."

"I would love to see my son again more than anything", Jamee stated. "But I can't go to Auradon."

"How did you get sent here anyway", Evie asked.

"I was a thief", Jamee revealed. "But I had to! I was an orphan with no other way of getting food."

"Well", Evie started. "If you come with us, I'm sure we can talk to Ben about letting you come live in Auradon."

"Really", Jamee asked.

"Of course", Evie replied. "After all, if Aladdin (who was also a thief) gets to stay in Auradon then so should you."

This made Jamee smile at us.

"Thank you so much."

Mother's Day

I knocked on Jay's door.

Said person answered.

"Audrey", he said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer. Instead I stepped aside to reveal Jamee.

"Who are you", Jay asked.

"Jay", Jamee started. "I'm your mother."

Upon hearing this...Jay looked at Jamee in shock.

"Mom", he asked in shock.

"Yes Jay", Jamee started. "I know you're probably very angry at me, but you need to know..."

Jamee didn't get to answer...because Jay tackled her in a hug.

"Mom", he said happily. "You don't know how much I wanted to see you."

"Me too", Jamee stated. "It's been like a hole in my heart not being with you."

"Then where have you been", Jay asked.

"You see Jay", Jamee started. "I didn't like it when your father started using you for stealing. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. So I left him. And I tried to take you with me, but he said he would kill you if I tried."

"What", Jay said in shock. "He said that."

"Yes", Jamee replied. "I don't know if he was going to go through with it, but I couldn't take the risk. I hope you believe me."

Jay smiled before hugging Jamee.

He let go a moment later.

"Do you want to come inside", he asked before opening his door a bit more.

With that Jay and Jaymee walked into the latter's room.

And I smiled.

Jay found his mother and that's all that mattered.

HotXbun: Awww!


	10. Chapter 10 Father's Day 2018

HotXbun: This one will be for Father's Day. It's also going to be a preview for my new story 'Descendants 3' since we all now Mal is going to meet her dad in the third movie.

This will also be the last one shot for this series for the time being. After this I'm moving onto another series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Chapter 10 Father's Day 2018

Mal's POV

 _I was walking through the Dark Forest._

 _I stopped in front of a crystal ball._

 _Suddenly...a voice spoke from the crystal ball!_

" _Mal?"_

 _I gasped when I heard the voice. I recognized that voice._

" _Dad?"_

I shot up in my bed panting.

I looked around in shock.

"What was that dream?"

The Next Day

I walked into the Fairy Godmother's office.

I was wearing a dark violet vest; black jeans; black, zip up ankle boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was zipped up halfway; black, fingerless, wrist length, leather gloves and Ben's ring.

My hair was now dark violet and shoulder length. It was slightly curly and loose.

The room was of normal size and had white carpet floors and lilac walls.

The door was made out of white wood. On each side of the door was a small, white couch with lilac pillows on it. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with white curtains that were open. By the window was a white, wooden desk. By the desk were white chairs with metal legs. By the other walls were many different cabinets all with white wood.

"Hello Mal", Fairy Godmother greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well", I started as I sat down in one of the chairs. "I had a weird dream last night and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means?"

"But of course", Fairy Godmother replied. "Tell me what happened in your dream."

"Well", I started. "I was walking through the Dark Forest and I saw a crystal ball. There was somebody in the crystal ball. They spoke to me...and I called them Dad."

"Dad", Fairy Godmother said in shock.

I nodded.

"I see", Fairy Godmother said. "Mal, do you know who your father is."

I shook my head.

"My mom always just told me he was 'a weak human'", I revealed.

"I see", Fairy Godmother said. "Well, maybe there's a clue to your father's whereabouts in the Dark Forest. I suggest you go there." **[Descendants Extra: Go to the Dark Forest?]**

"Wait", I said in shock. "You're telling me to go to the Dark Forest?"

"Usually I would be against such things", Fairy Godmother stated. "But every child has the right to know their lineage." **[Descendants Extra: She's right.]**

I smiled at Fairy Godmother.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother", I said.

"But don't go alone", Fairy Godmother commanded. "Take your friends with you."

One Hour Later

And that's how I ended up telling my friends about what had happened.

Evie was wearing a white, short sleeved button top that was buttoned up and had a small, blood red bow around the collar and a blood red skirt with a black plaid pattern and black lace at the hem over black tights under black Mary Janes

Her hair (that was now darker) was tied into a braid.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipgloss with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips and a black plaid pattern.

Carlos (who's hair was now longer) was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black ankle boot style sneakers; black, wrist length, woolen gloves and a silver dog tag necklace.

Jay was wearing a yellow vest; reddish brown, baggy pants; black combat boots and gloves just like Carlos'.

His hair was loose and he was wearing a reddish brown beanie.

Ben was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; light grey dress pants; black loafers and a royal blue sweater vest.

Chad was wearing a yellow, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; baby plus dress pants; black loafers and a baby blue blazer that was unbuttoned.

Jane was wearing a lilac, woolen, knee length dress over a white, long sleeved lace top and black, knee length socks under black school shoes.

Her hair was curly and loose and she was wearing a white scarf around her forehead with the ends tied into a bow.

Lonnie was wearing a hot pink, short sleeved dress with a turtleneck with a split in the center and white flowers and white flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

Doug was wearing a green, short sleeved shirt with a yellow 7 on it; royal blue jeans; royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and his glasses.

Audrey (who had gotten back from vacation) was wearing a baby pink, knee length, sleeveless shaker dress; gold high heels; rose pink rose stud earrings and a thin, gold chain around her neck with a pendant the same shape as her earrings.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with gold eyeshadow at the top; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted baby pink with gold tips.

"You saw your dad in a dream", Ben asked in shock.

"I think", I replied. "I'm not sure."

"Well then", Lonnie started. "I guess the only the way to found out is go to the Dark Forest."

Everybody shivered.

"The Dark Forest", Audrey said in dismay. "That place freaks me out."

"Me too", Jane revealed.

"Not me", Chad stated (and by that I mean lied). "I'm a man! Men to not get afraid!"

"Well then", Lonnie started. "Let's make a bet then."

"What kind of bet", Chad asked intrigued.

"If you end up leaving the Dark Forest because you get scared, you have to let me onto the Statuerat team."

Both Tourney and Roar season were done, so the sport on at the moment is Statuerat. It's basically jousting...but with motorcycles! **[Descendants Extra: Awesome!]**

"Deal", Chad said before shaking Lonnie's hand.

"Awesome", Lonnie stated before she let go of Chad's hand. "I just hope you can handle any monsters we may meet."

With that Lonnie sang 'Calling All the Monsters' scaring Chad in the progress.

By the time the song was done...Chad was rocking back and forth in fear.

"Maybe I went a bit far?"

HotXbun: If you want to see the rest...read Descendants 3 once I release it.

Looks like that's the last one shot for a well, but I might continue it someday.


End file.
